Essences
by Cathain
Summary: Intermedios futiles.


Essences

By Cathain.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Ese olor, ese maldito olor a veneno. Potente aroma a mortifago, entre su piel, escondido, entre las capas de ropa, podía percibirse el aroma de Voldemort, aun cuando habían pasado semanas de su ultima reunión, era como revivirlo minuto a minuto.  
  
El ritmo había transcendido a unas embestidas mas salvajes. Porque tenia el conocimiento lo ponía en practica.  
  
- Severus. -gimió con descaro en el oído de este, apretándose mas contra su cuerpo cubierto en aquellas constrictas túnicas.  
  
Sintió al paciente de Severus disminuir su necesidad, deteniéndose de improvisto, disfrutando de aquella cavidad cálida y estrecha que le albergaba. Acariciando aquella carne que podía palpar con sus manos, completamente accesible. Simple satisfacción.  
  
Harry aumento el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus, pegándose aun mas hacia su cuerpo, profundizando la penetración. Gimió satisfecho al sentirse invadido por completo.  
  
Que dirían los demás si tuviesen conocimiento de sus encuentros furtivos. Fijo su mirada en el rostro de su profesor de pociones. Observo con detenimiento aquella mascara que cubría su semblante, una mascara tras la cual se ocultaban tantos secretos, tantas vidas, tantas muertes. Ese rostro de líneas rígidas, aquella imagen de inteligencia brillando en aquella veta cobriza escondida entre sus ojos negros.  
  
La repulsión se había tornado en deseo, independientemente del caos. También podía percibir en esa mirada fría la angustia acompañando la tristeza. Era increíble todo lo que se podía aprender de Severus con solo estar lo suficientemente cerca... Lo suficientemente cerca para mirar sus ojos, para sentir su cálido aliento golpear sus labios.  
  
El fantasma se alimentaba del deseo haciéndole esclavo de sus instintos mas bajos.  
  
- Severus... -Gimió con voz rota.  
  
Sintió su vista nublarse ante el movimiento suave reanudándose en su interior, acariciando.  
  
Acerco su boca hasta la de su amante, sintiendo su aliento bañar sus mejillas. Sauvignon; Aquel aroma, mezcla de frutas y especias, dulce, embriagante.  
  
Con delicadeza lamió los labios pálidos de Snape, consiguiendo que este mordisqueara los suyos, retornándole la imprudente caricia. Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando Severus le beso de aquella forma entre salvaje y suave, captando toda su esencia, lamiendo su lengua, intensificando el ardor. Quizás nunca terminaría por saciarse. Se dejo arrastrar en aquel beso con una intermitente sensación obsoleta.  
  
A Severus nunca le había gustado besarle, porque eso se llamaba comprometer esencias, comunicar sensaciones físicas que se conectaban al alma, aun si se repudiasen, besar no estaba en el trato. Quizás Severus intercambiara besos con el Dark Lord y por eso era que su esencia se perpetuaba en su cuerpo. Quizás no era Snape sino él quien tenia esa esencia pegada en su piel, atravesada en sus venas, y quizás solo reaccionaba ante la cercanía. Siempre desvariaba en aquellas mazmorras, su cuerpo sostenido por aquella pared de roca húmeda, fría y escamosa, lastimando su espalda.   
  
Cuando se libro de aquel beso sintió como el aire llenaba sus pulmones con rapidez. El aire helado y Severus tan condenadamente cálido, tan fascinante.   
  
Snape le llenaba, pero el viento se le antojaba simple, y también era placentero, porque aun podía recordar aquellas noches solitarias en Privet Drive. Si no era interesante debía hacerlo interesante.  
  
Pudo sentir a Severus impasible moverse de forma profunda, explotando en su interior, arrastrándole, convirtiendo su mundo en formas borrosas, obligándole a sentir la nada saturando sus sentidos, arrastrándole en esa corriente cálida, dura y placentera.  
  
- Harry...-  
  
Ah! Y hay estaba, quizás fuese solo uno, pero existía su nombre en aquella metódica oscuridad, y eso le bastaba de interesante por un día.  
  
- Severus... -gimió esta vez sin fuerzas, consumido dentro de su propia pasión.  
  
No había nada en el mundo que no fuese un poco fascinante.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews?  
  
Mnnn no se tengo la leve sensación de estar repitiéndome sigh.  
  
Brrr... Si quieren culpar a alguien por esto, pues que sea Anna q me dejo traumada con el Snape/Harry.   
  
Si, ya sé, muy bonito, pero se preguntaran que paso con Distortion, pues esta en proceso.  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter y su encantador universo le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.


End file.
